Session 21-a
(11:44:46) theweepingman: The Golem grimly attacks the Baidak with it's Spear! The Baidak lifts it's Naginata, attempting to defend. (11:47:14) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (11:48:51) kinglugia Mibbit@118.101.xii.hvu kom in i rummet. (11:49:05) STExalted: In a shower of spark, the Baidak managed to completely block the Golem's attack. (11:49:10) kinglugia är nu känd som Peerless (11:49:20) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (11:49:56) Shadell owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:49:58) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (11:50:07) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.ovk.iu kom in i rummet. (11:55:48) STExalted: Much like it's sibling, the Golem with sword also attacks the Baidak! The Baidak seems overwhelmed, but it intends to parry. (11:56:54) STExalted: However, the Demon's attempts is too slow - the Golem managed to hit the demon. (11:59:15) STExalted: Baidak's body is quite hardy, though - it only barely scratched it, not slowing down at all. (12:07:57) STExalted: Raijin jump backward, flinging his Chakram to Bow-Wielding Golem! The Golem stand still - it doesn't bother dodging. (12:11:40) STExalted: The Chakram miss, though - it hits the Golem's gauntlet, doing no damage. (12:24:23) ***Lost_ looks at the attacking Golems and comes to a decision. Flaring his cast mark, Lost illuminates the corridor with his light while clearing shouting out for the golems to stop in Old Realm. But he is not Idle while doing this, instead taking up is wavecleaver into a guard stance, awaiting the golems encase they continue attacking him. (12:25:13) theweepingman theweeping@182.15.jr.xm kom in i rummet. (12:26:14) STExalted lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (12:27:08) theweepingman: (12:24:23) ***Lost_ looks at the attacking Golems and comes to a decision. Flaring his cast mark, Lost illuminates the corridor with his light while clearing shouting out for the golems to stop in Old Realm. But he is not Idle while doing this, instead taking up is wavecleaver into a guard stance, awaiting the golems encase they continue attacking him. (12:29:52) theweepingman: Lost_ caste mark enough to make the Golem pause, though - they lower their weapons, ceasing to attack. Nia sigh, vaguely disappointed - a sentiment shared by Honnou. Raijin simply nods, while Violet Soul looks relieved. (12:30:20) theweepingman: The Golem then burst out something unidentifiable. You can snatch a word or two in Old Realm. (12:30:24) theweepingman: ...maybe it ask you something? (12:34:18) ***Spider listens, twisting the meaning of the words with essence until she understands. (12:35:30) theweepingman: ...The Golem ask you which Organization in the Deliberative you belong to. (12:36:07) theweepingman: It also ask you to approve their request for your account in I AM. Whatever it is. (12:37:20) theweepingman: Something about verification, apparently. (12:37:57) theweepingman: "...so, what is I AM? Anyone knows?" Violet says. (12:38:25) ***Spider shrugs. (12:42:42) Lost_: The words were sharp and fast. Gibberish and practically incomprehensible. Practically, not completely. Pushing himself to his absolute limits Lost_ tries to make sense of the words that were presented to him. I AM? Vaguely he was aware of the meaning. A forgotten memory from a past life. Faced with such barriers, he asked back what were such barriers to him? (12:42:51) Lost_: Thus with a laugh he forced the world to make sense. (12:46:47) theweepingman: Lost_: Well, you know I AM is something that's used very widely in Old Realm. It was used for teaching, for gathering information, for giving information, for anything like that, really. Quite a lot of Solars don't trust it, though, and worried about it. ...you still don't know just what the heck I AM is. (12:48:19) theweepingman: The Golem moves, bursting out another unidentified gibberish, then brandish their weapons! (12:48:33) theweepingman: "Well, at least this is familiar," Nia mused. (12:59:18) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (13:03:17) STExalted: The Bow-Wielding Golem attempted to lift it's frame, when suddenly it's smoking before it turned itself off. (13:10:19) STExalted lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: Leaving). Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles